The Wrong Path
by symonybaloney
Summary: This story takes place after Sunset. Bramblestar is now the leader of BrambleClan, while Hawkstar leads HawkClan. The Resistance is plotting to destroy the new Clans, while some cats struggle to discover where they belong. But in the end, will a certain cat choose the wrong path? Rated T just incase.
1. Prolouge

**So heres the prolouge! Enjoy! I appologize for the shortness. T.T**

* * *

In the setting sun, a ginger tom was slowly fading, a fox trap caught around his neck. Two tabby toms who were almost identical sat beside him. Another ginger cat watched from the shadows, listening to the tabby's conversation.

"Kill him, Brambleclaw." The tabby with ice blue eyes meowed. Brambleclaw had his eyes fixed on the ginger cat, not making a move to rescue him nor kill him. The ginger she-cat who watched wanted to desperately help him, but she would be killed too if she interfered. So she watched her mate caught in the fox trap, with his life hanging by a string.

Brambleclaw looked at the other tabby. "There may be consequences, Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw meowed quietly, as if afraid his warrior ancestors may hear him. Hawkfrost just stared at Brambleclaw. "Kill Firestar! You will be leader of not only ThunderClan, but WindClan too!" Hawkfrost's meow was rising, the annoyance clear in it. Brambleclaw slowly extended a claw towards the noose of the fox trap caught around Firestar's neck.

The ginger she-cat prepared to jump in. She had to save Firestar! But just before the fox trap was tightened, Firestar saw the ginger cat. In his eyes, she knew what he was saying. _Don't. _The she-cat loosened her muscles then gave him a look that said, _I love you._ He returned it, just before Brambleclaw tightened the noose. Firestar gave a shudder, then paused. This happened several times before Firestar laid still.

Brambleclaw looked at Hawkfrost. "Tonight's the gathering," He whispered. "I'll go for Onestar, you take out Leopardstar, then we'll both take out Blackstar. He's sure to be the strongest." He added. Hawkfrost muttered his agreement before racing towards his territory. Brambleclaw padded towards camp. The ginger cat dashed to Firestar, weeping. Slowly, Firestar opened his eyes. The ginger cat let out a squeak of alarm. "I faked it, Sandstorm." Firestar rasped. "I'm on my last life though. Bring me to two-leg place, with some cobwebs please. Then go back to camp."

Sandstorm nodded and picked up Firestar gently. He flinched but didn't complain. Slowly but steadily, Sandstorm dragged Firestar to the two-leg place, then dashed out and collected some cobwebs. She applied the cobwebs gently. Sandstorm looked at Firestar. "I'll come back tomorrow," Sandstorm meowed. "I'll tell you everything that happens." Firestar nodded, drifting into sleep. Before he slept, he fixed his green eyes on Sandstorm. "Thank you," He meowed. "I love you so much." Sandstorm looked at her mate and licked his ears. "I love you too." And with those words, she padded out of the abandoned two-leg place towards camp.

Sandstorm padded behind Brambleclaw and his other warriors. He had lied, announcing that Firestar had been murdered by RiverClan. The Clan had been furious and demanded revenge. Brambleclaw promised that he would get revenge, and be the best leader possible.

Now, Sandstorm was crossing the tree bridge, prepared to announce Brambleclaw's murderous plans and attempts. As Brambleclaw raced up the Great Oak, he yowled, "The Gathering has begun!" He looked at Hawkfrost them flicked his tail for silence. "Firestar is dead," He meowed. "I murdered him." Outraged yowls erupted from throughout the clearing. Cats leaped to their paws, spitting insults and threats to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw flicked his tail for silence again, but got none.

"What was the meaning of that?" Onestar hissed. Onestar had been Firestar's great friend. Sandstorm wished she could tell Onestar that he was about to die, but if she did, she wouldn't be heard. Brambleclaw looked at Onestar. An evil grin formed. "Why don't you ask Firestar in StarClan?" He asked. With that, Brambleclaw leaped at Onestar, biting deep into his throat. Onestar gurgled and blood gushed out from his neck wound. He fell off of the Great Oak, where Mistyfoot was already lying dead at Hawkfrost's claws.

Leopardstar hissed, but before she could say anything, Hawkfrost leaped up the Great Oak and slashed open her throat. Leopardstar crumpled off of the Great Oak and landed beside Onestar and Mistyfoot. Hawkfrost then lunged at Blackstar, pushing him off the branch where and into Brambleclaw's claws. Brambleclaw jumped down neatly beside Hawkfrost, slashing at cats who attempted to lunge at him and Hawkfrost. "Silence!" He yowled. "Anybody who dares run away from us will end up like them!" He hissed, pointing at the leaders and Mistyfoot. The rest of the cats shrunk back. "Half-Clan cats and kittypets will be executed tomorrow morning publicly, on this island," He continued. "Also, I will rule over WindClan and ThunderClan. We shall be BrambleClan!" Cats gasped but didn't dare speak up. Hawkfrost let his gaze sweep over the cats. "And I shall rule HawkClan! We will both get our lives from the darkforest, and StarClan will never be spoken of again!" And with that, Brambleclaw swept together BrambleClan and padded towards ThunderClan camp.

Sandstorm told the story to Firestar as soon as the gathering was over. She had rounded up her daughters, Graystripe, Millie, Brightheart and Daisy and her kits. She had explained to them what had happened and they willingly came with her. Crowfeather had requested to join to be with Leafpool. So that made twelve cats who were resisting the new Clans.

Firestar had been outraged to learn this news. He swore that he would take down the new Clans. Now, Sandstorm was curled up beside Firestar with Graystripe on guard. "Goodnight Firestar." She whispered. Firestar murmured goodnight before drifting off into sleep. Sandstorm gazed out the entrance of the two-leg den, and into the sky.

_StarClan, help us._

* * *

**How did you the prolouge? The next chapter I will try to upload quickly, and there may be death. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 yay! BTW its Squirrelflight's POV.**

* * *

Squirrelflight watched her former mate bask in the sun on the highledge. He beckoned forward Birchpaw, who was sitting beside Whitepaw. Birchpaw crouched down, flattening himself to the earth, and padded up to the highledge slowly. When he finally climbed up, Brambleclaw slashed his face. Whitepaw stared at her friend but didn't gasp. _He must do this all the time._ Squirrelflight thought.

Squirrelflight fixed her green eyes on Birchpaw. The apprentice was now slinking towards the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight assumed that Brambleclaw wanted the apprentice to fetch prey for himself._ How greedy._ Squirrelflight decided that she would attempt to rescue the two apprentices.

As Birchpaw brought a huge plump rabbit up to the highledge for Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight slinked around to the entrance. Ashfur was guarding camp, even though it was still day. Ashfur whipped around as he heard Squirrelflight, bristling. When he recognized her, he hissed, "What are you doing here, traitor?" Squirrelflight didn't reply, but slashed open his forehead. Ashfur crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The ginger she-cat sat down and waited for the apprentices. She had learned that apprentices fed the clan, and every time they didn't bring enough prey, the warriors would bite or slash them.

Finally, Birchpaw and Whitepaw padded out of the entrance. Squirrelflight stepped in front of them and they shrunk to the ground. Up close, Squirrelflight could see scars and open wounds on the young cats. Birchpaw stood up slowly. "Why are you here?" He meowed bravely, although Birchpaw's weariness could be heard clearly.

Squirrelflight looked at the apprentices with sympathy. "I'm taking you to The Resistance." Squirrelflight meowed. Whitepaw stood up now. "But Brambleclaw says we can't leave or else we'll be publicly executed." Whitepaw whimpered. Squirrelflight nodded. "I know that," She meowed quietly. "No one's going to know you escaped." Squirrelflight pricked her ears. She heard a patrol coming. "Let's go." She meowed, slinking into the shadows.

"Why doesn't Brambleclaw have his leader name?" Squirrelflight asked, hoping she could get some information out of the apprentices. "StarClan wouldn't accept him, and the dark forest couldn't." Birchpaw chirped, clearly happy to be out of the BrambleClan camp. Squirrelflight nodded and continued on.

After Squirrelflight had gone back to The Resistance's camp and reported to Firestar, she decided to go hunting with Whitepaw hunting. "Did Brambleclaw kill any cats?" Squirrelflight questioned the small white cat. Whitepaw shook her head. "No, but he has clawed every cat, and Stormfur and Brook were executed," She meowed. "They said they were going to look for you guys." Squirrelflight was surprised that her old mate would exile his best friend, Stormfur.

Suddenly, a mouse darted in front of Squirrelflight. She pounced on it quickly, killing it swiftly. When Squirrelflight looked up, Whitepaw was bristling. "BrambleClan is coming!" She hissed, turning and charging towards the abandoned two-leg den. Squirrelflight dashed after the apprentice. Now she scented them too. Tornear, Owlwhisker, and Thornclaw were in the patrol. They were hard on Squirrelflight's paws.

Squirrelflight found herself crashing to the ground. She had tripped over a root! She tried to stumble to her paws, but it was too late. The patrol was almost upon her. The only chance she had was to fight back.

Squirrelflight yowled as claws sank into her back. _This is the end._ Squirrelflight thought. But Squirrelflight was very wrong, for the weight on her shoulders soon disappeared. Squirrelflight looked up to see Whitepaw wrestling with all three cats. Squirrelflight dragged Owlwhisker off of Whitepaw and bit deep into his throat. Owlwhisker gasped, but it was too late. He was already dead. Thornclaw flicked his tail to retreat. Tornear snatched up Owlwhisker's body and charged away, closely followed by Thornclaw.

"Are you ok?" Squirrelflight asked the white she-cat. She was panting and blood dripped from a wound on her shoulder. Whitepaw nodded. Squirrelflight let Whitepaw lean on her shoulder as they made their way back to camp.

Squirrelflight spotted Brightheart on guard. When the one-eyed she-cat saw her daughter, she let out a wail of both joy and fear combined. Whitepaw stumbled forward, and Brightheart guided her daughter into the two-leg den.

Leafpool soon got to tending the wounds from the battle. All of the Resistance congratulated the two young cats on taking on three larger, more experienced warriors. Squirrelflight thanked Whitepaw many times, grateful for the cat's brave rescue. Whitepaw had insisted that she would do the same for any cat, but Squirrelflight still thanked her.

"I'm glad you're ok." The ginger she-cat recognized her father's voice. Squirrel flight repeated her Firestar's words, referring to Brambleclaw almost killing him. Firestar nuzzled his daughter and she returned the gesture. Then he padded away, towards a mossy corner where he made his den.

Squirrelflight padded up to Whitepaw. "Have you eaten?" She asked. Whitepaw shook her head. Squirrelflight padded over to the make-shift fresh-kill pile and chose a large squirrel. She dropped it at Whitepaw's paws. Whitepaw took a grateful bite of the squirrel. For the first time, Squirrelflight noticed how skinny the she-cat was. She guessed that Brambleclaw hadn't fed the apprentices since BrambleClan formed.

Squirrelflight padded towards the fresh-kill pile, not missing Crowfeather and Leafpool sharing prey, purring. _I once loved Brambleclaw like that._ She thought as she chose a vole. It was hard for Squirrelflight to believe that she had loved the murderous tabby. But his love had been a lie, and Squirrelflight would never love him again.

As she took a bite of her vole, Brightheart padded over to her. She settled down beside the ginger she-cat, taking a bite of a mouse. "Thank you." Brightheart meowed after swallowing. Squirrelflight looked at Brightheart in surprise. "You're welcome." She meowed. Squirrelflight remembered when she was in the nursery. She remembered when Whitepaw left the nursery before she had. When Brightheart had left, Squirrelflight had missed the kind she-cats company.

As Squirrelflight looked to the sky, she silently asked her warrior ancestors a question.

_Why him?_


	3. Chapter 2

** Pupkinfur- No, I dont support HawkClan and BrambleClan. But at the same time I do, cause I'm making a story about those clans. Wierd.**

**DUH DUH DUHHHH Chapter 2 is up! Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

Graystripe licked Millie affectionately. He knew that she was bearing his kits, and that soon they would be born. The gray tom worried for both his mate and his kits. BrambleClan and HawkClan were lurking in every shadow, and one day his kits could be murdered by that horrible Clan…

Graystripe then remembered the mission he had today. Brightheart, Whitepaw, and he were going to go rescue Cloudtail. That was if Cloudtail wanted to, of course.

Whitepaw was kneading her paws in the ground while Brightheart looked excited as a kit. Graystripe himself remained calm. He was the leader of the mission, and it was his duty to bring these cats back alive. He looked up at the sun. It was just starting to set. "Let's go." Graystripe meowed. He got to his paws and started padding towards the BrambleClan camp.

The luck was in the patrols favour as the wind blew towards the cats. Graystripe caught the mingled scent of WindClan and ThunderClan and wondered how they both fit in there. As they crept along the camp wall, Brightheart let out a murmur of warning. As Graystripe looked around the wall, he saw Webfoot guarding camp. He flicked his tail so the patrol knew that they would have to attack.

Brightheart growled then leaped at Webfoot first. Before he could yowl a warning, Brightheart brought her front paws down on the tom's forehead. Despite only having one eye, Brightheart was still a great fighter.

"Now what?" Whitepaw meowed, looking anxiously into the camp. Graystripe knew what would happen next- they would have to find Cloudtail by splitting up. "Let's split up." Graystripe whispered, careful not to be heard. Whitepaw nodded and darted into the forest, not waiting for a command on where to go. Brightheart sighed and padded off towards the lake, while Graystripe peered through the camp walls. He caught a glimpse of white fur, and knew that it was Cloudtail.

Graystripe pondered about how he could get Cloudtail's attention. He considered chucking a stone at him, but that would get all of BrambleClan's attention. Graystripe thought hard, and eventually came up with a plan. He would race into BrambleClan camp and say that The Resistance was attacking, and then get Cloudtail to come with him. He padded towards the entrance of camp and gathered all of his courage.

"BrambleClan!" He yowled. "The Resistance is attacking!" Brambleclaw, who was picking through the fresh-kill pile, padded up to the fresh-kill pile. "Why did you come back?" He asked suspiciously. Graystripe hissed silently. "Does that matter right now? The Resistance is almost here!" Brambleclaw looked at Graystripe, as if considering his words, then swept his tail across the ground. "Attack patrol one! To me!" And with that, Brambleclaw raced out of camp.

Graystripe padded up to Cloudtail, who was poking a thrush with his claw. He looked up when he saw the gray tom coming. "Hi." Cloudtail muttered, clearly missing his mate and kits. "Come with me." Is all Graystripe said. Soon Brambleclaw would realize that this was a setup, and that the Resistance wasn't attacking. Cloudtail looked at him questioningly but didn't ask.

As Graystripe raced through the forest with Cloudtail on his paws, he could hear Brambleclaw's angry yowls. Graystripe grinned in satisfaction. Finally, the two toms reached the abandoned two-leg place. It looked empty from the outside, but really it held cats in it.

"Cloudtail!" Graystripe heard Whitepaw yowl, and Graystripe guessed that Whitepaw and her mother had reached camp before Cloudtail and himself. Cloudtail raced forward to meet his daughter. Graystripe couldn't help but admire the close bond between daughter and father. He padded inside and spotted Millie basking in the sun, her belly starting to grow. He raced forwards to her, and the two cats began sharing tongues.

Graystripe looked up to the dark night sky. Stars glistened and in the distance a owls hooting could be heard. There could be no night more perfect.

Graystripe soon realized he was wrong to think that as familiar cats streamed into the two-leg place.

* * *

**You mad bro? Ya, I like suspense. There is guaranteed death in the next chapter. Again, my appologize for this chapter shortness. UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER, BYEZ.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Meep. Thats all I have to say for the upper part.**

* * *

Whitepaw hissed as claws dug into her shoulders. Suddenly yowls erupted throughout the den. Whitepaw twisted around abruptly and a gray tom rolled off of her. _Ashfur! _ Whitepaw recognized the spotted gray tom. She hissed and leaped at him with extended paws. He rolled away and Whitepaw missed him by an inch.

Another pair of claws slashed Whitepaw from behind. Her face was bushed into the ground by a heavy force, and she found herself unable to breath. She struggled to get to her paws, but it was effortless. She was losing too much blood. If she didn't figure out a way to get this cat off, she would die.

The next few moments were a blur. As Whitepaw closed her eyes, she heard a screech louder than the others and the cat crushing her was bowled off. Whitepaw blinked her green eyes only to see Daisy's throat being slit open by Brackenfur.

Whitepaw screeched and launched herself at her former mentor. She leaped onto his back and sank her fangs into his throat. Brackenfur made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground. Whitepaw panted as she stared at the bodies of Brackenfur and Daisy.

When Whitepaw finally snapped into reality, Nightcloud was hurtling herself at Whitepaw. The white she-cat met her with unsheathed claws. Nightcloud let out a cry of pain as Whitepaw sank her claws into the older cat's haunches. Nightcloud slashed t Whitepaw's face, then Whitepaw tripped the other she-cat with her paw. Nightcloud fell face first into the floor and Whitepaw leaped onto the black cat and sank her claws into her back. Nightcloud yowled then ran out of the two-leg den.

Out of the corner of her eye, Whitepaw saw Tornear creeping up on Millie, who was hunched protectively over Daisy's kits. Millie had a long scratch on her side. Whitepaw crept up behind Tornear and pounced. Tornear shrieked in surprise as Whitepaw bit into his hind legs. Tornear spun around and slashed the white-she cats ear. Whitepaw knew it had nicked her ear, but she didn't care right now. She bit Tornear's already torn ear. He hissed yet again as Whitepaw swiftly dodged his bite. She slid under him and slashed his stomach. Tornear yowled and raced away.

"Fall back!" Brambleclaw's yowl sounded throughout the den. The BrambleClan warriors streamed out of the den with nips of warning. Whitepaw panted. She spotted Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit pushing their noses into their mother's fur. Whitepaw was sympathetic for the kits, and she padded slowly up to the kits. None of them flinched when Whitepaw wrapped herself around them.

Whitepaw looked at Firestar, who was sitting beside Sandstorm, quietly talking. Firestar had a long scratch that ran from shoulder to shoulder. Sandstorm had a nasty bite mark on the base of her tail. Sitting beside Millie was Graystripe. Although Millie was close to kitting, Whitepaw knew that she had fought like LionClan to defend her unborn kits.

"Are you ok?" Whitepaw spun around to see her father padding up to her and the kits. Whitepaw nodded. She could see grief in Cloudtail's eyes over Daisy's death. Whitepaw sighed. Daisy wouldn't have died if she hadn't been pinned down by Brackenfur. But at least she had avenged the former horseplace cats death. She padded over to Brackenfur's body, leaving the three kits. "I'm sorry." She whispered to her former mentor, grief choking her. Two cats she had loved were gone.

A paw nudged her from behind. She turned around slowly to see Birchpaw looking at her. Even though his eyes were misty, Whitepaw couldn't help but admire him. His great personality, friendliness, and brave. She realized why she felt so strange around him. She _loved_ him.

Whitepaw looked at Birchpaw. She recognized love in his amber eyes. She leaned towards him and closed her eyes, letting all of her grief and sorrow melt away. Pressed into his fur, she felt protected from anything StarClan could throw at her. _Anything._

* * *

**So now WhiteXBirch is happening! And guess what? I killed Brackenfur and Daisy. Trolololololololololololol. To think Daisy would be the cat to save Whitepaw... Next chapter is... Hm, maybe a new couple? Youre gonna have to wait and find out. BTW WhiteXBirch is called ProphceyShipping cause one of their kits are a prophcey cat. Im so un-creative :3.**


	5. Chapter 4

** Pumpkinfur- no. Brambleclaw already knew that they lived there.**

**SOOOORRRRYYYY it took too long to update i became obsessed with minecraft so sorry. I will try to update soon.**

* * *

Leafpool hissed as the last BrambleClan cat left camp. She winced as a long scratch down her side scraped against the wall she was up against. Crowfeather raced up to her. "Are you ok?" He meowed anxiously. Leafpool purred and nodded. "Now that you're here, I'm more than ok." She meowed.

Crowfeather's face lit up and he nuzzled her. Leafpool noticed a nasty bite on his flank. She padded into a separate small room and brought back a wad of cobwebs. As she applied them onto Crowfeather's wounds, she noticed something. She felt larger. As she looked down at her stomach, she realized that she was a lot rounder.

Leafpool ignore it and continued treating her mate's wounds. A scratch from the badger fight had been re-opened. She carefully applied marigold and cobwebs and then looked around to survey her clan.

Her father was licking a forepaw bite. Leafpool noticed with a sigh that his neck wound hadn't re-opened. Sandstorm was sitting beside Firestar, cleaning his flame coloured fur. Close to them, Whitepaw was leaning on Birchpaw's shoulder, and Squirrelflight was sitting with her nose pushed into Daisy's fur along with the rest of The Resistance. Brackenfur's body was lying beside Daisy's but no cat was crouched beside it.

As Leafpool treated the wounds of her clan mates, she felt as if her stomach was turning. _I must have eaten a bad piece of fresh-kill._ She thought. Sandstorm, whose wounds were being currently being treated, looked at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Leafpool eyes grew wide with surprise. What was she talking about? Sandstorm chuckled softly. "Oh. You don't know I guess," Sandstorm licked her daughters head. "You're expecting kits."

Cold reality hit Leafpool. That's why she had felt so strange. She had kits squirming around in her stomach. Her eyes, wide with fear, turned to her mates then her mother.

Leafpool was frozen with shock. She padded numbly over to Firestar. "F-Firestar…" She stammered. "I'm expecting kits." She told her father. For a moment the ginger tom looked shocked but then he grinned. "I'm happy for you. Good thing that Crowfeather isn't WindClan anymore." Leafpool sighed in relief that her father was happy. But what would Crowfeather think?

Leafpool raced over to Crowfeather. "I'm expecting kits!" She blurted out. Crowfeather recoiled backwards in shock. Leafpool looked at her paws awkwardly. She felt Crowfeather press his muzzle into her forehead. "That's great news for the both of us." He murmured. Leafpool looked up, and then they both pressed their muzzles into each other's. "It will be ok." He murmured softly. Leafpool felt safe beside him, and let all of her worries melt away.

Crowfeather looked at Leafpool with soft, blue eyes. "I'll go get you a piece of fresh-kill." He meowed, and padded away. Leafpool sighed and lay down. She put her head on her paws. She could only imagine what it would be like when her kits were born. They would be so helpless. She could picture them being slain at the paws of Brambleclaw or Hawkfrost…

A thud beside her brought reality back. Crowfeather was sitting beside her, nudging a vole towards her. Leafpool purred and took a large bite, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. "Let's share." She meowed after she swallowed. Crowfeather didn't object. He took a bite out of the furry animal and licked his lips. Leafpool purred and the two nudged each other.

A loud screech interrupted her moment with Crowfeather. It was Millie's cry, and Leafpool knew why. Millie was kitting. Leafpool quickly dashed to her corner, where herbs were stacked neatly. She snatched up some raspberry leaves and quickly found a sturdy stick.

By the time Leafpool reached the make-shift nursery, Millie's yowling had grown louder. Spasms of pain passed through her body. "Help!" She hissed. Leafpool nudged the stick towards Millie. Millie looked at the stick and grasped it, but didn't bite it yet.

"Get her some soaked moss." Leafpool ordered Graystripe. Graystripe looked as if he were going to object but obviously thought otherwise. He raced out of the two-leg den. Leafpool heard the stick splinter and she instantly knew the kits were coming. She pressed her forepaw against Millie's stomach. "Three kits." She told Millie as the first kit slid out. It was a gray tabby, similar to Graystripe, his father. Leafpool licked him roughly and placed him at his mothers stomach.

Another screech split the air, and soon the branch was in splinters. Graystripe raced in and placed the soaked moss in front of Millie. She lapped it up quickly. She wailed in pain as a Tortishell kit with white dapples slid out. Graystripe licked it and it squealed and wriggled around. Graystripe nudged it towards Millie.

Lastly, a brown tabby she-kit slid out. She made no movement or sound. For a moment, Leafpool thought it was dead. But then Graystripe licked the sac open and it squealed. Leafpool sighed in relief. She looked at a panting Millie. Millie lifted her head with what strength she had left and looked at her kits. She gently nudged the replica of Graystripe. "Bumblekit." She rasped. Leafpool suddenly realized that Millie was dieing, and that Graystripe would have another dead mate.

Leafpool bit her lip as the light gray tabby poked a tortishell. "B-Blossomkit." And lastly, a light brown tabby. "Brair…. Brair-k-k-kit." As Millie gasped the last words, her head fell and her breathing stopped. Graystripe yowled in grief and pain. Leafpool stared at nothingness.

_Oh no! StarClan forgive me!_

* * *

**NOBODY LIKES YOU MILLIE. You deserved this, you Silverstream replacer.**


	6. Special Chapter 5

_Why, oh why, must this happen to me?_

_ What did I do wrong, oh StarClan please forgive me._

_Was it wrong to love a RiverClan she-cat?  
And then a sweet little kitty-pet?_

_Why, oh why, StarClan please forgive me._

_One, in a pool of blood._

_Two, in a den of wood._

_Why, oh why, StarClan please forgive me._

_One gave me two,_

_And the other three,_

_But both passed away sadly._

_Why, oh why, StarClan please forgive me._

_Storm and Feather._

_Brair, Blossom, and Bumble._

_The kits that they bore,_

_The kits that they gave their life for._

_Why, oh why, StarClan please forgive me._

_Though time will pass and fade away,_

_Scars will never sway._

_So goodbye, my loves._

_Find peace, and watch over me and our kits._

_And when I grow old and join you,_

_I know I will find you two._


	7. Chapter 6

"Toss it over here, Bumblekit!" Brairkit called. Bumblekit snagged the moss ball and tossed it into the air towards Brairkit. She leaped into the air and caught it in her mouth. "Great catch!" Blossomkit squealed.

It had been two moons since Millie had died. Her kits were getting along greatly. Since there had been no queen to nurse them, one cat would have to go to a field just at the outside of WindClan's old territory and soak some moss with a cow's milk twice a day. Leafpool was growing larger with Crowfeather's kits each day, and Squirrelflight had started acting strangely. No other cats had joined The Resistance yet, although they were getting along fine.

Firestar, who had made a speedy recovery, emerged from the small hazel bush growing against the wall. His flame-coloured pelt was sleek and well groomed. As he stepped into a ray of sunlight shining through a hole in the two-leg roof, his pelt turned to a sparkling brand of fire.

Firestar took a great leap onto the pile of wood that he stood on to call meetings. His muscles rippled under his pelt. "The Resistence, gather!" He yowled. Whitewing, who had received her warrior name recently along with Birchfall, bounded out of the warrior's den, which was a thick bramble bush. Birchfall was at his mates side in an instant.

"We are going to attack BrambleClan! Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw and Brightheart will be in the first patrol along with me!" He yowled. His gaze turned to the four gathering warriors. Sandstorm was happy to be chosen for a patrol with her mate. "Birchfall, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Mousepaw and Whitewing! You will attack when we need help!" Sandstorm realized that he had left the camp unguarded. "Kits and queens! You will hide in the other room in the honeysuckle bush!"

As all of the cats scattered and got into position, Sandstorm felt a fresh wave of pain. BrambleClan was ThunderClan and WindClan combined. That was a lot of cats. Could The Resistence really defeat BrambleClan?

Firestar flicked his tail for his patrol to join him. The queens and kits wished the warriors good luck. "In a few moments, Birchfall's patrol follows me! We will need help when I give the signal, so be quick!" Firestar meowed. He dipped his head to his patrol. "Its time to go."

The ginger tom led his patrol out of the two-leg den, careful not to alert any prey or cats that might hiding in the shadows. Suddenly Sandstorm realized how it felt to become prey- unsure when the one stalking you will pounce. Maybe the BrambleClan cats felt the same. Did they always feel like The Resistence was about to pounce?

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded beside her. Berrypaw stumbled forward slightly. Behind him, his sister, Hazelpaw, winced. Sandstorm let out a barely audible sigh.

When they reached camp, Firestar whispered swift orders to stick in trios. Naturally, Sandstorm moved towards her mate who was standing beside Graystripe, which left Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Cloudtail together. The two groups split up and covered both sides of the camp wall.

Sandstorm gulped. This was a battle for justice. Beside her, Firestar brushed against her, his muscles tense. On the other side of the pale ginger she-cat was Graystripe who was glaring at the camp through narrowed eyes.

Finally, Firestar leaped to paws and with and ear-splitting screech he yowled the command to attack. Sandstorm pounced and barged through the camp wall. The cats inside were confused with their backs arched. When they saw The Resistence cats, the snarled and pounced.

It was then that the screeches began.


	8. Chapter 7

Graystripe lunged forward, his teeth bared in a snarl and claws unsheathed. His claws found the flesh of a brown tabby tom. He tore his claws down, unsure of where they were. This cat would pay for Millie's death. It was because of her wounds that she hadn't been strong enough to kit.

The thick-furred tom looked down. His amber gaze found another. With a gasp of horror, Graystripe recoiled backwards as if he had been hit. The tabby snickered and launched himself at Graystripe, aiming for his neck.

Just before the brown toms teeth found Graystripe's neck, a ginger blur flashed at the edge of his vision. Firestar barreled into Graystripe's attacker just before he found his flesh.

"This needs to stop, Brambleclaw." No, the voice wasn't Firestar's. It was Squirrelflight! She had her white paw placed at his neck and her other on his flank. Brambleclaw's eyes were narrowed with hatred. "You traitor! You could have stood by me," He paused, gazing at the rest of the screeching cats. Graystripe though he saw sorrow in his eyes. "You could have ruled all these cats beside me!"

Squirrelflight growled softly. "I would rather die than join your traitorous Clan." Her mew was quiet and soft and had the threat of death hanging on it. Brambleclaw snarled. "You stupid she-cat! I never should have been your mate!"

The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes. As quick as a flash of lightning, she raised her paw and slashed her claws through Brambleclaw's throat. The brown tabby tom's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He let out a sickening gurgle as blood started pouring out of his neck.

After a few moments of silence, Squirrelflight released him from her grasp. "Your right," She rasped. "Your should have never been my mate." With her tail help high, she yowled with dignity, "Your leader is dead!"

Shocked whispers followed the ginger she-cats announcement. Graystripe let out a yowl of victory. The other cats from The Resistence joined in. Firestar darted to his daughters side. Squirrelflight's eyes were glazed with sadness. "You still loved him, didn't you?" Graystripe just caught Firestar's words. Squirrelflight looked up at her father, her eyes misty. She nodded slowly. Firestar pressed his muzzle to her forehead.

Graystripe left the father and daughter to talk. Meanwhile, BrambleClan and The Resistence had stopped fighting. The gray tom realized that the second patrol had arrived, a while ago by looks. Graystripe had probably been too busy watching Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw when to notice them arrive.

Suddenly, the fighting broke out again. There must have been a signal somewhere by somecat. But why? Their leader was dead. So what was the point of fighting?

Rainwhisker lunged at him from behind. Graystripe was caught by surprise as he raked his claws down his side. But something was wrong. Rainwhisker's claws were sheathed. "I'm on your side. Just let them think I'm fighting you for a few more moments." Graystripe decided to play along and sheathed his claws.

Spiderleg quickly joined Rainwhiker, except his claws were unsheathed. In a second, the tides turned. Rainwhisker unsheathed his claws and turned on Spiderleg, lashing out at him. Spiderleg recoiled backwards in surprise.

Within a few moments Spiderleg was sent yowling into the bushes. Firestar was on the highledge. "Stop!" He yowled. Thefighting warriors released their enemies and looked up at Firestar with surprise in their eyes.

` The ginger tom addressed the clashing cats. "Why do you fight, BrambleClan? You have no leader left! What's the point in fighting?"

In the midst of the battle, a tom identical to Brambleclaw stepped out. He glared at every cat. "Firestar. Just like you."

The tabby tom snickered and rested his amber gaze on Firestar.

"Ah, but they have me."


	9. Chapter 8

Him. Him. Him. Fresh fear was overwhelming Firestar. How could he come back? He was killed a long time ago. This all made no sense. It was just a dream.

"Shocked, kittypet?" The identical tom snarled. Firestar pushed down all of his fear with a gulp and padded towards the tom until they were nose-to-nose. "I'm no kittypet. Nor a murderer like you." Firestar decided to meet hostility with hostility, so he snarled too.

Graystripe was beside Firestar. The gray tom's amber eyes were sparking with rage and shock because of their dead greatest enemy returning. "You're not wanted here." Graystripe hissed, lashing his tail. Firestar was glad for his friends support.

But Firestar was not ready to face his enemy yet. "Retreat!" He yowled. With a final glance at the triumphant tabby tom, he whispered, "I'll be back, Tigerstar."

* * *

After announcing Tigerstar's new arrival, The Resistance was outraged. Everyone was confused and angry, and the kits even thought of playing a game where one kit was Tigerstar and the other kits were brave warriors.

"Were coming to get you, Tigerstar!" Berrykit hissed at Bumblekit. The younger silver tabby growled. "You will never get me, cause' I'm leader of BrambleClan! So there." Hazelkit and Brairkit both took one side of his flank, while Berrykit and Mousekit took behind him with Blossomkit snarling in front of him. When she flicked her tail, Bumblekit disappeared under a mass of playful kits.

Every cat clustered together in several groups. Some were whispering anxiously, some were already discussing battle tactics, and some where yowling with outrage.

One yowl rose above the others. It was one of fear, coming from the nursery. Firestar darted over to find his daughter, Leafpool, yowling in pain and fear. Crowfeather was crouched beside her, his eyes dull with worry. "her kits are coming!" He meowed anxiously.

With Leafpool being the medicine cat, she managed to calm herself down. "Raspberry leaves…stick…" her meow was raspy.

Firestar had picked up a few tactics from Cinderpelt, his dear friend, so he knew what raspberry leaved looked like. Leafpool kept her herbs in the corner of the nursery, and the flame-coloured tom quickly found the rough-edged dark green raspberry leaves. He brought them to Leafpool, who was already clutching a splitering branch.

"This hurts more than I thought!" She panted as spasms shook her body.

Crowfeather sniffed her anxiously. "You- you're ok, right?" He stammered, worry for his mate pulsing off him in strong waves, hitting Firestar hard.

Leafpool flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, this is the best feeling in my life!" She spat, kitting making her have mood swings.

After long, worried, moments, waves passed through Leafpool's stomach. "The first kit is coming!" She gasped. As if on cue, a golden bundle of fur slid out. Crowfeather swiftly nipped the sac open. The golden kit let out a long, high-pitched yowl. Firestar had to stifle laughter.

Next came a small gray tabby tom. When Firestar nipped open his sac, the tabby made no movement. With a gasp, Firestar realized that it was dead.

But just then the tom let out a tiny squeak. It wasn't dead! It had just had a hard time breathing at first.

Finally, after long tense minutes, a black she-cat slid out. She was cute and quiet, only letting out a few squeals.

Each kit latched onto their mother and started suckling noisily. Leafpool looked at them with affection. Crowfeather was purring with joy. They were happy parents.

"I think we should name this one Lionkit," Crowfeather meowed, nudging the golden tabby tom who let out another loud yowl. "Because of his 'roar'" Leafpool nodded in agreement.

Crowfeather next pointed a paw at the gray tabby tom, who was squirming around as Lionkit brushed against him. "You name him." The dark gray tom meowed, his blue eyes sparkling.

Leafpool's face took on a thoughtful look. "How about-" Before she could finish, a jay squawked above them. "Jaykit?" Leafpool suggested. Her mate nodded agreement.

For the black she-kit, Leafpool wanted to name her Nightkit, while Crowfeather wanted to name her Blackkit. Finally, Firestar broke in and suggested the name Hollykit. Both Leafpool and Crowfeather agreed.

A cold wind drafted into the two-leg den, causing the kits to shiver. Leafpool curled up tighter around them.

"It's the first winds of Leaf-Bare." Sandstorm, who had also attended her daughters kitting, meowed in a worried tone for Millie and Leafpool's kits.

Before anyone could reply, Daisy's kits rushed forward, followed clumsily by Millie's kits. All six kits tried to peer over Leafpool's tabby fur to see the newborn kits.

Brairkit's eyes shone brightest. "What are their names?" She mewled excitedly. Her brother cuffed her over the ear. "What's more important is that were not the youngest!" The two siblings started bickering until Brairkit lunged at him and they rolled away in a mass of fluffy fur.

Firestar couldn't help but remembered when Leafpool and Squirrelflight fought like that as kits and early apprentices. Sandstorm brushed up against Firestar, their pelts pressed up together. "I remember when Squirrelflight and Leafpool were like that." She murmured, memories flashing through both of their heads.

Jaykit opened his eyes at all of the voices. But something about his eyes made Firestar flinch. Jaykit's pupils were lighter than they should have been, and his eyes were dull and… sightless.

Leafpool must have noticed too, because she gasped with horror as she saw her kit. Even the kits knew. They all knew what was wrong with Jaykit.

Sandstorm exchanged a glance with him. "He… he's…"

Firestar decided to finish for his mate.

"He's blind."


End file.
